


The Last Stand

by Wandering_Adventurer



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Adventurer/pseuds/Wandering_Adventurer
Summary: Ellaria Cousland's adventures during the final days of the Blight. A slightly humourous re-telling of the final chapters in Dragon Age Origins as well as a couple of glimpses into Ellaria's life after she parts with dear friends.





	1. The Landsmeet

Arl Howe and Teryn Loghain were dead. The monsters that had invaded her dreams and threatened her and her friends lives would disturb them no more. Now all they had to face was the darkspawn and keep an eye on Anora. Ellaria was certain that Anora would do everything and anything in her power to remove Alistair and her from the throne. In fact, Arl Eamon had suggested removing Anora completely from the equation. Ellaria supported this claim; however, Alistair did not. He always saw the best in people- no matter how crooked or scratched they were. It was an impressive yet rather worrying skill. Ellaria knew that she and Leliana would have to school Alistair in politics a little more. 

As Anora was led away by the guards, Ellaria shivered under her new enemy'/ gaze. "Someone to watch?" Offered Zevran who had moved closer to Ellaria to whisper his thoughts to her. "Shall I keep an eye on her?"

Ellaria turned her gaze slightly to Zevran and nodded. "Get Leliana to accompany you too."  
Zevran bowed to her, excusing himself, and returned to the company of Leliana. Anora was a problem. Ellaria wish that she had not been so naive and had offered to rescue her. She sighed, leaving the crowd of nobles behind her, and went to explore the castle. 

Ellaria knew if Anora had been left to rule, she would have attempted to kill Alistair for murdering her own father. She has seen how quickly Anora had betrayed her and Alistair at Fort Drakon. The smug smirk that she had given Ellaria before telling the guards to arrest her and Alistair. Ellaria had known that she should have never trusted. However, she did not wish anyone, even Anora, to be imprisoned by Arl Howe. So she pushed to go rescue the Dowager Queen. 

Ellaria continued her exploration of the castle until she happened upon a room where her companions sat playing a card game. "And here's our fearless leader!" Cried Oghren, already flushed from drinking. She smiled and laughed. She was relieved that they had all survived. As she listened to her companions tell stories, her mind wandered to their missing friend. Alistair. Her heart panged. She missed the sound of his friendly, optimistic voice and the way he smiled when he saw her. Ellaria glanced down at her hands, rubbing them nervously. Would he ever look at her in the same way? She knew he had never wanted the throne; however, she believed that made him an even stronger leader as he was not concerned with power. She wished to know what he was thinking about at this moment. Alistair was King of Ferelden. He would always be busy with his duties and advisors.

The door creaked open a few moments later and the King himself walked through the door. He was already dressed in the King's armor. "Ah look who's finally decided to grace us with his presence," smirked Morrigan. 

"Does that mean that you may have actually missed me? Morrigan, I'm touched," laughed Alistair. He smiled and glanced at Ellaria. He didn't have to utter another word as she knew what he meant. She stood up from her chair and excused herself.

"No, I was enjoying the intelligence level of this crowd." Oghren burped loudly interrupting Morrigan. She scrunched her nose, regretting her statement and her choice to sit next to the dwarf. 

Alistair ignored Morrigan's statement and focused on Ellaria. He smiled faintly when he saw her and even offered her his arm. "Take a walk with me?"

"Of course." She nodded. The two of them walked in silence for a bit until they reached a small cobblestoned courtyard with small flowers decorated around it. This is where Alistair led her too. "Is everything alright?" She asked, worried, ?by his lack of words.

He chuckled for a bit nervously and then sighed. "So strange story. Tell me if you've heard this one. This fellow gets made King and gets engaged all on the same night."

Ellaria held her breath for a moment before beginning to speak. "You aren't angry, are you?"

"Actually fine with becoming King. I've had some time to come to terms with it and I suppose that there's some good that could come of it." He paused, making Ellaria very nervous about what he would say about the engagement part. "I suppose I'm more curious about the engagement. Y'know.. I like the idea but," he paused once more. "Are you sure?"

She nodded several times and almost laughed at his question. "Am I sure that I want to marry you? Yes, I do."

"Well then that avoids me from having to ask then." He pretended to act relieved, earning a slight glare from Ellaria. He chuckled. "I do adore when you give me that look. My beautiful menacing war goddess, did you really think that I would not ask?" He pulled out a ring from his pocket. It was a simple silver ring with a small silver rose on top with a tiny diamond in the center. It was perfect. "Will you do me the honor of putting up with me for the rest of my life and becoming my wife, Ellaria Cousland?" The way he looked at her made her start to tear up. He truly adored her and she truly loved him. It was too good to be true. Evil had to be lurking close by.

She nodded several times and leaned in to hug him, leaving a rather confused Alistair. He paused. "My love, was that a yes?" asked he, raising an eyebrow.

"oh yes, yes, yes. I'm sorry. Yes, I do want to marry you," she said laughing at her silly mistake. 

"You have made me the happiest man alive." He sighed and then frowned slightly at his next thought. "You know that they'll be wanting an heir? It's hard enough for a Grey Warden to have a child but for two of them... Impossible. Every Grey Warden I knew that had children had them before they did the joining. It might not be possible." 

Ellaria knew this risk. This was almost a reason for her choosing Alistair and Anora to rule together. However, Anora had failed to provide Cailin an heir too. So perhaps she was just as barren as Ellaria could be. She bit her lip. "Well it won't be for lack of trying!" she teased, moving closer to Alistair and biting his bottom lip.

"That's an excellent point. Good thing we started when we did," smirked Alistair, wrapping his hands around her and resting them on her lower back. "I suppose this is something we will have to deal with later. Arl Eamon has left for Redcliffe and he says the armies have almost finished gathering. He says we should go to Redcliffe as soon as possible. If we don't..."

Ellaria had raised a finger and placed it on his lips, halting Alistair. "I know but let us just enjoy one minute of the day. Please." She wanted one moment just in case one of them would have to die when they faced the archdemon. "I love you." 

He leaned in to kiss her, pulling his bethrothed closer to him. "I love you too."


	2. Redcliffe Castle

They had made it to Redcliffe Castle and battled their way through the several dark spawn that awaited their arrival. Finally a relieved guard ventured outside to meet Ellaria and her companions. "Your Majesty," he nodded to Alistair first as he was the rightful King. Alistair raised his hands to dismiss the title; however, Ellaria elbowed him in the side to make him stop. "Ow," he whispered, sending a confused look to Ellaria who simply shook her head at her lover. "Grey Wardens. Thank the Maker that came when you did. Please come quickly. The Arl needs to speak with you." The guard led the way with the King and the Wardens in tow.

The meeting with the Arl had been brief. The situation had changed. They had expected the darkspawn to march on Redcliff but the main horde had gone to Denerim instead. They would have to catch them somehow but how? It was agreed that they would leave the castle at first light and march to save the capital city. Hopefully too much chaos hadn't been caused yet. The Arl was insistent upon everyone resting up before the big march. 

Ellaria was the last to leave the room as she spent the most time talking to Riordan, the Warden from Orlais. They agreed to meet later with Alistair to discuss some more Warden notes that neither Alistair nor Ellaria had ever learnt. As she left the room, she was stopped by Oghren. "So we're gonna fight tomorrow... Glad to have you by my side, Warden."

"Me as well. I hope you think of your wife so you fight well."

Oghren chuckled. "Don't fret, I shall. Then after, we'll have a drink. It'll be grand. Until then."

Ellaria nodded, leaving the room and headed for the kitchen to grab some food before heading to bed. She found Wynne in the kitchen with a cup of tea. The older woman glanced up at her and smiled warmly. As soon as Ellaria had met Wynne, she had warmed immediately to her. "Can't sleep either?" Asked Wynne, "Would you like something to drink?"

She smiled. "Haven't tried yet. Just got out of the meeting with Riordian and the Arl... I could use some wine or something strong to help me sleep." All of a sudden, Wynne was standing next to Ellaria with a hand on her forehead. "Wynne... Whats the matter?"

"You feel unusually warm though you don't have a fever. I feel that you're radiating some kind of energy from your stomach... It can't be...." Her eyes widened. Eyebrows raised, she shook her head at whatever thought had crossed her mind. Ellaria almost prompted Wynne to repeat herself. "Ellaria.... When was the last time..."

"That she licked a lamppost? She's licked a few in winter," Asked Alistair interrupting with a wicked smirk. Ellaria turned bright pink at his statement. "Sorry that was a secret, right?" He joked. 

"Alistair....." She said with a slight glare as he winked at her. 

"Love," he addressed. "Grandmother." Wynne scoffed, deciding not to reply to Alistair. She had already made him blush bright red a few weeks after they met when they spoke of where babies came from. She decided to be kind to Alistair and not tease him for once. This would be his only free pass. "Couldn't sleep either ladies?" 

"No, I couldn't." Wynne sat down and drained her teacup. Alistair's glance turned to Ellaria. If they had been alone, he would have reached out to cup her cheek. Now Alistair would soon become King and they would have to be careful to keep their relationship out of the public. She suspected that Alistair would not care about what others thought; nevertheless, Ellaria did remember Wynne's warning about Ellaria getting involved with Alistair. She had been thinking about this warning more and more with every passing day. 

Ellaria sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't tried. We ought to meet with Riordian soon after we get some food."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he paused, glancing at Wynne who still had her concerned gaze focused on Ellaria. He wondered if he had missed something. He must have... He wasn't very observant. "Wynne... Is everything alright?"

She blinked several times. "Oh yes. Yes. I think so. Yes. Don't let an old woman like me hold you two up," she said with a small smile. "Ellaria, when you're finished with your meeting come see me, alright?" 

Ellaria nodded, watching Wynne leave the room. "Food," she said as she leaned up to kiss Alistair on the cheek and then went into the pantry. With a couple of crackers (and plenty of cheese thanks to Alistair), they headed up to Riordan's room.  
"Are you ready?" Asked Alistair, pulling Ellaria close to him as they stood outside Riordan's room. He smiled, reassuring her as he caressed her hand.

"I think so. Are you?"

"Yes." 

Alistair knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately. Riordan was still dressed in his Grey Warden armor. "Ah good you're here," said Riordan as he stood in the doorway, motioning for them to come in. Once inside, he closed the door, turning to gaze at his two younger Wardens. "This is a matter of the utmost urgency."


	3. The Truth

Rioridan’s folded arms matched with his furrowed brows worried Ellaria greatly. She had only seen three men wear that exact facial expression: Arl Howe, Duncan, and Alistair. The first was her father when he had been lecturing her or discussing serious matters with Arl Howe. The second was Duncan when he had been discussing the trials of the Grey Wardens. Oh Duncan. How her heart ached for the man. He had been her savior. However, he had been much more to Alistair. He had been a savior, mentor, father, and friend. Thinking about him brought her back to the first couple of days after Alistair, Morrigan, and her had left the Korcari Wilds. Alistair had been so distraught and distant which had worried Ellaria since she had always seen him so chipper and upbeat. During that time, the two barely knew each other and that was when Alistair snapped at her. She still remembered that. They had been walking back to camp together that one night when she had asked about his well-being.

_“I miss Duncan.”_

_Ellaria had nodded in agreement. “He was a great man. I’m sorry. I wish there was something that we could do." “We can do nothing,” snapped Alistair. “And stop saying that you’re sorry! If I didn’t have to babysit you, then maybe he would have still been alive.” “Impossible. Alistair, you all would be dead.” His anger rose, making him more illogical. “Not you though because you’re a lady and you have a family. Do you even know what it’s like to lose someone?”_

_She paused, deciding to take a moment before replying; otherwise, she would have lost her temper. Ellaria had been trained as a politician and knew when to choose her battles. They walked in silence for a few moments before reaching the fire. She would not cry. She was a Cousland and they never cried. “I do know what it’s like to lose someone, Alistair. My whole family was betrayed and then slaughtered by Arl Howe. I tried to convince my parents to escape… My father… He was badly injured and he wanted my mother and I to go on with Duncan, but, my mother was stubborn and fiercely loyal and remained with my father. They sent me off with Duncan to be a Grey Warden. Duncan was my savior. It wasn’t only you that lost him. I lost him too. I’m sorry.” She paused and began to walk away. “Alistair? The Couslands are no more. Don’t call me a lady. I’m not one anymore.” She had left Alistair, staring dumbfounded, as he watched her walk away. Ellaria could already tell that he wished he hadn’t snapped. “You ought to apologize,” sung Morrigan from the fire, reminding Alistair that the witch was still here. He turned around, glared at her, and then walked off, leaving the witch to laugh (or cackle in Alistair’s mind)._

_He gave her space for a few hours before coming by her tent. “Knock, knock,” he whispered, pretending to knock on the tent. “Ellaria. Are you there?” He sighed when he heard no response. Finally, Ellaria opened the side of her tent and glanced up as if to ask him what he wanted. Alistair felt a thousand times worse when he saw that her face was stained with tears. “Ellaria. I am so sorry. I..”_

_“Forget about it. It’s fine, Alistair.” She was blowing him off._

_Alistair would not take this as an answer and replied curtly, “Ellaria. Please. Listen.”_

_Ellaria hadn’t expected him to snap again. He seemed less angry this time. Sighing, she invited him into her tent, knowing full well that she couldn’t be afford to be mad at Alistair nor plotting his death (much to Morrigan’s sadness). The two remained there for several hours and talked, trying to understand each other more._

“What news do you have?” asked Alistair. His voice cutting into her thoughts as he addressed Riordan. She nodded in agreement, trying to show that she, too, was present in the conversation. When Riordan paused, Ellaria remained silent. She waited for whatever troubling matter the most senior Grey Warden was mulling over. It was during this moment that she realized that he wore the same expression that her father, Duncan, and Alistair had all worn. Serious yet heartbroken. It was an interesting mix that was difficult to describe.

“Not news, my young friend, more so a strategy to defeat the Archdemon. With Arl Eamon and Teagen, we shall storm the fortress. I know that we have that plan worked out but now we need to decide who will take the final blow against the Archdemon.” He paused. “You do know what happens when you kill an archdemon?”

“The Warden dies as well,” said Alistair slowly as he began to put the two thoughts together, realizing and preparing himself for the worst outcome. Oh by the Maker. He desperately wished that his thoughts would not come true.

“What?” asked Ellaria. No one had ever told her that. Did that mean…? No, she couldn’t lose Alistair. She’d rather die for her love. Ferelden needed Alistair much more than they needed her. She was certain of that. Besides, Alistair could find a new Queen and have children more easily with. And Ellaria would be reunited with her family. Perhaps it was better this way.

“Exactly. As the most senior warden present in our company, I shall take the final blow.” Both Alistair and Ellaria nodded. That was the way of things. Yes. “However, if anything were to happen to me. It would fall to Ellaria to take the final blow.”

“No, this can’t happen. Ellaria shouldn’t be next. It should be me. I’m the next oldest Warden.”

“You can’t stop it, my friend. You are to follow in your father’s footsteps and become King.”

“And Ellaria will be the future Queen of Ferelden. Doesn’t that matter?”

Riordan paused and chuckled. Alistair was just as stubborn as his older brother. “You have a claim to the throne. Ellaria does too but her’s is less legitimate as she does not have the blood of Maric flowing through his veins.”

“But she is a Cousland.”

“I _was_ a Cousland, Alistair. I am now a Grey Warden,” said Ellaria, finally adding her thoughts to the conversation. “I understand my duties, Riordan.”

“What if she was with child?!” interrupted Alistair, trying another avenue. It was a noble endeavour and a far-fetched idea but Alistair was desperate.

“Despite how unlikely that is, it would be very unfortunate.” Riordan sighed. “I hope it doesn’t have to come to that, you are so young.”

“Let us hope that,” said Alistair as he folded his arms. He was not pleased by the outcome. His happy mood had been replaced with a rather sour one. “Need anything else?”

“I think you two should be set. Go get some rest,” he said, nodding at both of them. He then looked directly at Alistair, noticing the junior Warden’s concerned facial expression. He could tell that Alistair would not sleep this evening. “Alistair, do not fret.”

“Good night. I am not happy with this outcome,” said Alistair as he headed out the room first. Riordan sighed, shaking his head. Ellaria excused herself with a nod and wished Riordan luck before following after Alistair.

The two walked down the corridor in silence for a while. Both were stunned by Riordan’s request and Alistair’s retorts. When they finally reached Ellaria’s room, she stopped and turned to glance at her betrothed. “Alistair, I-” she paused. “I’m at a loss for words.”

He nodded in agreement. “The don’t say anything,” he advised, leaning in to kiss her gently. “I love you with all my heart. I will always love you. Forever.”

Ellaria blinked back the tears. “I love you as well and will love you forever, Alistair. You will make a great King. I am sure of it.”

“But a less great one without you by my side.” He pulled her closer to him. “I want to spend this night with you though we should both get rest.” Ellaria nodded in agreement, gladdened that

Alistair had been the one to say this because she knew that she wouldn’t have had the strength to do that. Not right now. Ellaria turned around to open the door to the room when Alistair grabbed her arm. “Ellaria. Wait.” When Ellaria faced him, Alistair lost all of the words he was going to say and just stared. Her beauty always managed to leave him speechless. He didn’t think.

He acted, letting their lips meet as his hands caressed her back. He tried to pour every ounce of his soul into that one final kiss. When they broke apart, he whispered, “I don’t want to be King without you.” He hadn’t wanted to be King in the first place. The only reason he had reluctantly agreed was because he could be married to her.

“I know,” said Ellaria, “but I don’t want you to die.”

“I’m the bastard son of the King. I can die and no one will miss me.”

“Not anymore,” she said with a small smile. “You will be King and you have a duty to your people. Ferelden won’t survive without you. I’m expendable.”

“Don’t you dare say that. You are not expendable.” Alistair shook his head and caressed her cheek with his thumb. “I love you. I have a duty to you too.”

At that precise moment, the door to Ellaria’s room swung open, revealing Morrigan. “How did I know that I would find you two here?” she asked almost rhetorically. “Forgive the interruption but I need to speak with Ellaria. Alone. Do you mind Alistair?”

“If you need me, I’ll be in my room,” he said, kissing the top of Ellaria’s forehead and then departing to his own chambers.

Ellaria followed Morrigan into her room, making sure to close the door. She turned to see Morrigan standing near the fireplace. “What is it Morrigan?” she asked, concerned about her friend.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Morrigan shook her head and awkwardly pulled her friend into a hug. “A hug? I didn’t. Morrigan, you’re scaring me.” Something was clearly up.  
“Hush.” Morrigan continued hugging her for a brief moment. “I am not one for physical embraces but I was overcome briefly by my emotions as I am saddened to lose a great friend.” She cleared her throat. “Anyway, do not be startled, dear friend. I have a _proposal_.”


	4. A Most Strange Proposal

“Morrigan, I’m flattered but I’m already betrothed,” teased Ellaria, trying to lighten the mood.

The witch rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Not that kind of proposal, silly girl,” she paused. “What if I told your there was a way of slaying an Archdemon without a Warden losing their life?”

Ellaria’s eyes widened. How did Morrigan know that secret? She was absolutely stunned by Morrigan’s knowledge as well as the impossible proposal that she supposed. “What? Impossible.”

“Apparently not.”

“How?”

“I know a way that ensures that no one dies. It’s a ritual."

“Blood magic?” If it were blood magic, Alistair would never agree to it. Ellaria knew that for certain and she knew Morrigan knew it too.

“Yes, if I have a child with a Grey Warden, then it will go after that child instead.”

“Morrigan, you cannot have a child with me. That’s physically impossible.”

“I’d have to sleep with Alistair,” explained the Witch, leaving Ellaria dumbfounded for a moment before she began laughing. Morrigan surely was joking, wasn’t she? “This is not a jest, Ellaria. I’m serious.”

“What? You SLEEP with ALISTAIR? That’s a jest if I’ve ever heard one.”

“Ellaria Cousland, will you be serious please?” snapped Morrigan. Her mood cut Ellaria’s teasing one. “I’m serious. I don’t want to sleep with him.”

So she was serious? What if the ritual worked and Morrigan became pregnant with Alistair’s child. That child would be a bastard child. And what if the child was Alistair’s only child and Ellaria and Alistair could never have children? No. She frowned at this thought. “What? No. Absolutely not. I won’t allow it.” She paused. Alistair and Morrigan. The very thought made her shudder. “What makes you think that you’ll ever be able to convince him?”

“This is where you come in. You are the only one who can convince him.”Ellaria paused at the thought. “Think of it this way. You and he can spend the rest of your life together happily raising your child.” Morrigan noticed Ellaria’s brows raise in confusion. “Oh? You didn’t know. You’re simply radiating light and warmth, dear. I’m surprised Wynne hadn’t mentioned it.” Ellaria’s eyes widened in understanding of what Wynne was going to ask her before Alistair had walked in.

She was with child? _Impossible. Entirely impossible._ Ellaria shook her head at the very thought. “It’s impossible for a Grey Warden to be with child. How?” she asked, folding her arms.

“It seems as if the impossible is happening more and more these days. The impossible is more possible these days.”

Ellaria wasn't convinced; however, if this could save her, Alistair, and the child (if there was a child) then maybe it was worth trying. “Alright, I'll try to convince him.” She nodded. “Though Morrigan, what if the Archdemon goes after my child?”

“It won’t go after your child. You’re a Grey Warden. Now I shall leave you to go inform Alistair and prepare myself. I don’t like this any less or more than yourself. I can assure you of that, Ellaria,” she said as Morrigan left Ellaria in her chambers. “You are one of my few friends in this world and I’d hate to lose you. Please let me help.” Ellaria nodded in response, feeling as if Morrigan was being genuine for once. It was a nice change.

Morrigan had left only a moment and Ellaria could feel herself going insane. With child? With child? She was unmarried. If her parents had been alive…. Oh the Maker. They would have been so upset. Well perhaps less upset since she was betrothed to the new King yet still. SHe knew her family would encourage a speedy wedding so that no one would see her baby bump grow. Ellaria pulled up her shirt to examine her stomach. Nothing was there. It was flat as usual. No baby. What if Morrigan was lying about her child? She panicked. How could she possibly tell Alistair to sleep with her friend when she was with child. His child. He’d certainly feel as if he was betraying her somehow. Though what if the ritual didn’t work? What if Alistair never met their child? What if she and their child ended up perishing when slaying the Archdemon? What if Alistair ended up marrying Anora? Ugh. She shuddered at that thought. She needed Alistair. Ellaria ran down the corridor and paused right outside of Alistair’s room. Why was the Maker confusing her now?

“Copper for your thoughts?” interrupted a thick Antivan accent. Zevran had snuck up behind her. “Why weren’t you paying attention? If i had been one of Anora’s spies, I could have slit your pretty throat. Fortunately, I am not.” Zevran sounded slightly disappointed that Ellaria was not paying attention to her surroundings despite the many lessons that they had had during camp.

“I don’t know. I’m nervous. Sorry, Zev.” Zevran’s concerned face softened by a smile.

“As am I. I haven’t been this nervous since my master sent me into that lady house. I was terrified. This one woman was fawning over me,” he chuckled and stood up a little straight. “It was nothing to worry fear.”

With tears in her eyes, she looked at her friend and chuckled a little. “You? Terrified of women?” “We all are at one stage.” She sighed, “Zev, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell a soul in the world?”

“Have you finally decided to declare your love for me, my love?” he teased jokingly before noticing her glistening, tear-filled eyes. He became serious immediately. “Forgive me… I was jesting… as usual. What troubles you?”

Ellaria was on the verge of breaking. “I’m… I’m…” She was cut off by the door to Alistair’s room opening and strong arms pulling her into an embrace.

“I’ll take it from here, Zevran. Thank you,” said Alistair as he nodded to the elf and then brought Ellaria into an embrace. A quiet sob wracked Ellaria. Zevran was about to dispute Alistair’s statement and suggest that it was better for Ellaria to be with him but seeing how distraught Ellaria was, he held his tongue. He nodded and vanished into the shadows. He would check up on his friend tomorrow. Alistair carefully walked Ellaria into his room and shut the door gently. He kissed the top of her head, rubbed her back, and whispered, “It’s alright. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. Howe’s dead. I’m not leaving you. No one is dying. You are safe with me.” He continued rocking her in his arms, remembering the last time he had held her like this. It had been the night after Ellaria had killed Howe. He had found her sitting on the floor of her room, curled up, and staring into the fireplace. She didn’t say a word when he entered. He didn’t say one either. When he was closer to her, he pulled her into an embrace and she started to sob. She felt guilty. She didn’t think that it was her right to take another person’s life. It certainly wasn’t in her nature to do so. He had comforted her that night and hadn’t left her side. After both of them losing so much, they needed each other. Sighing, he breathed in her scent, holding her closer to him. He couldn’t imagine a life without Ellaria. Without her witty remarks or whenever she got upset and she scrunched up her nose. She was entirely adorable -- even if she denied it. Denying it only made her more adorable in his eyes. “Breathe. You need to breathe,” he whispered, coaxing her to do so. Ellaria took several deep breaths in and out in order to stabilize her sobs. She leaned her head on Alistair’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and Alistair’s teor voice coaching her to relax. He was her home. He was everything she wanted. She had not realized that she ached for him until they had become friends. He continued rubbing her back, waiting earnestly and patiently for her to speak. He would not rush her.

Once she was ready, she whispered, “Alistair…”

“Yes, my love?”

“I’m terrified.” She felt like a small child once again and she hated it.

“You, my beautiful indestructible goddess of war? Terrified? Never,” he chuckled. “Why?”

Ellaria bit her lip and began opening her mouth as if to speak. Words failed her. Telling him that she was with child was much harder than she had estimated. “Tomorrow… Who knows what will happen. I don’t want to think about a life without you.”

He chuckled. “Ha, if you think that you’re going to get rid of me that easily, my lady, then you are surely very, very mistaken.” She laughed. He was always teasing by nature. She appreciated him trying to keep the situation light and trying to cheer her up. He was too good to her.

“Alistair..” she began and then stopped once more. “Morrigan has a solution to our problem with the Archdemon. She says that no Warden will die when we slay the Archdemon if we do this.”

Alistair took a step back. He never liked hearing that Morrigan was involved in a situation. If Morrigan was involved, there was certainly an underlying reason that would benefit her. He didn’t know why Ellaria felt so comfortable around the witch and why the two had grown closer over the past few weeks. It unnerved him. He was certain that Morrigan would lead them all to their doom. Eyebrow raised, he asked, “Oh? And how is this accomplished?”

“Your wildest dream finally comes true.” He was now speechless. What could Ellaria have possibly meant by that comment? His wildest dream would be to make Ellaria blush. All the things that he’d like to do to her body- all the ways that he’d like to see her back arch in pleasure and hear his name from those sweet, sweet lips…. He blushed a light shade of pink at that thought and then cleared his throat as he realized Ellaria had been smirking at him. “I’m waiting in pure suspense.”

“You get to sleep with Morrigan.”

“ _With_ Morrigan?” Alistair burst into laughter. It took him a couple moments to stop laughing. “Oh, that is a good joke, my love. You got me there…” Oh the Marker.. Ellaria with her jokes. He stopped when he realized that she had been serious. His betrothed didn’t look amused. “Oh, you weren’t joking…. No. Absolutely not. I will not sleep with that witch. The Maker nor Andraste could force me.” _Sleeping with Morrigan? Yeah, no thanks._

Ellaria grabbed his hands, pulling him closer to her. “We will all survive.. You, me, and …” She bit her lip and brought his hands to rest on her lower abdomen, trying to hint to something.

Alistair didn’t get it. He stared blankly at her before he prompted her. “And..?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“ _What?_ ” he gaped. He had expected this under different circumstances. His knees felt weak for a just a moment and he felt as if he was going to faint. Ellaria…. Pregnant? With his child? It all seemed entirely impossible. He blinked. It was terrific and terrifying at the same time. A child. Ellaria and him were going to have a child.. Their child. It was a dream that he had so often wished when the two of them lay together. “It’s impossible for Grey Wardens to have children….Are you certain?” His hands touched her stomach gently, waiting for an answer. Ellaria nodded. A whisper of a smile graced his lips. “I can’t believe this..” “Both Wynne and Morrigan sensed it.”

She couldn’t believe it either. “I wasn’t sure at first but it all makes sense with why I have been feeling unwell in the mornings.”

Alistair nodded in agreement. He had meant to ask her about it but it all seemed impossible. “I meant to ask you about those but I didn't want to push you or stress you. It could have been nerves. I never would have guessed a child.” He paused for a moment, making a decision. He would take part of this ritual. “It’s decided. I will take part of this ritual for your, my, and our child’s sake… if that is what you wish.”

“I don’t like it but it is,” she said.

He nodded. He would do this duty but first he would enjoy this moment with his bride and Queen-to-be and beautiful war goddess that was also the mother of his child. “Pregnant?” he repeated, chuckling, as he pulled her closer to him. “I cannot believe it, Ellaria. A child…. Our child.” He kissed her even more passionately than he had done earlier that night. They would have a child. A beautiful child. He didn’t want to leave her side. She would not die. He would not die. Morrigan’s ritual would have to work. A few moments later, he broke away from the embrace. “Get some rest, I’ll… I’ll be back,” he said off to go do his duty. Duty. He snorted and left.

Ellaria, left alone finally, sat on the floor. She needed to distract herself from what was happening. Leliana. She needed a good friend. She changed out of her armor, grabbing one of Alistair’s shirts, and wrote him a brief note so that he would not worry. Once changed, she got up and left the room to find Leliana.


	5. The Deed and Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair POV and Ellaria

Alistair considered running away from this challenge. Alistair, before Ostagar and Ellaria, would have bailed on this plan; however, he couldn’t do that. He had changed. Duncan had always criticized for him being to laissez-faire but finally Alistair had learned the meaning of responsibility and sacrifice. Nothing in the world mattered to him more than ensuring the safety of the people he loved and his kingdom. He had already lost Duncan and his parents. He had never really known his mother so he considered her lost to him. He couldn’t lose Ellaria or their unborn child. The very thought was worse than death itself. He squared his shoulders and knocked on Morrigan’s door. Andraste help him. “Come in,” called out the witch.

Alistair entered the room, finding Morrigan waiting. It kind of unnerved him. “Let’s get this over and done with.”

“An opinion I share,” she agreed. “You may not hate this as much as you think.”

He scoffed. Sleeping with Morrigan would simply be sex as if he was sleeping with a prostitute. No matter how good the sex was, it wouldn’t be the same as sleeping with Ellaria. Sleeping with Ellaria as making love. It was perfect. He tried his best to imagine his love as he went into his hardest challenge yet.

\------

Leliana sat with Zevran by the fireplace. Her eyes were wide with shock as she heard Zevran retell her how Ellaria seemed. “She was so distraught. I didn’t know what to do. Fortunately, Alistair was there. I was going to argue with him in case he was the problem but..”

“I see. Alistair can fix any of her problems. Thank the Maker for him. He’s a nice man.”

“Even though he and I were rivals for Ellaria’s affections, I can agree. If he ever does anything to hurt her, I’m getting my daggers,” smirked Zevran.

Leliana laughed in response and did not utter a word.

Zevran was beginning to get carried away. “And then I shall sweep her off her feet. It’ll be terrific. They’ll write stories and songs and you’ll sing them, won’t you?”

“The tale of Zevran?”

“Has a ring to it, doesn’t it?” offered Zevran.

Leliana rolled her eyes in response. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Glad to see that you two are having fun,” said Ellaria as she walked towards the fireplace. “Can I join?”

“Of course, my love. Come sit down,” said Zevran, motioning to the seat beside him. “Now where is lover boy?”

“Off doing unspeakable things with Morrigan.” This statement caused both Leliana and Zevran to laugh. Ellaria must have been joking. Surely. The whole notion was ridiculous.

“You’re not joking?” asked Leliana with widened eyes. “Why?”

“Apparently there’s a way to stop a Warden from dying when they slay the Archdemon.”

“Explain,” asked Zevran, thoroughly intrigued.

They discussed the ritual in full-length, causing a couple of scrunched noses from Leliana and widened eyes from Zevran. The Assassin was about to make a comment when Leliana masterfully steered the conversation to happier thoughts. "Zevran, why don't you tell us how your tale begins?"

"Ah, well. Like every good story, it begins in Antiva. Unfortunately this one doesn't have the famous Broma Brothers until the end when they try to break a beautiful woman out of Fort Drakon" he winked at both women before diving into his tale.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dragon Age fic! If you can leave comments that would be awesome!! Thanks :)


End file.
